Parce qu'on est tous en manque d'inspiration
by Amako-sama
Summary: Générateur d'idées, d'histoires et de scénarios. Parce que nous le valons bien. Multi-pairing et franc bidonnage.


Alors les enfants, la panne d'inspiration, je sais ce que c'est. L'envie d'avoir des OS sur son OTP que personne ne ship, je connais aussi. Voilà pourquoi je débarque des tréfonds de l'au-delà avec une otite – je cumule en ce moment – pour vous offrir ce petit bijou. Je tiens à préciser que je tiens l'idée originale de **Dupont-et-Dupond** grâce à qui vous avez écopé de cette immondice qu'est Alea Jacta Est. Tout le crédit lui revient. Cependant j'ai entendu dire que ce genre de publications interactives risque d'être supprimé par le site, dans ce cas-là je relocaliserais sur AO3, n'ayez crainte.

Pour jouer, veillez à vous munir d'un papier et d'un crayon. C'est bon ? Ah et, prenez de la bouffe. On sait jamais. Ensuite, c'est plus drôle de complaire avec les résultats obtenus du premier coup, même si ça ne vous inspire pas. D'un autre côté, on aura aucun moyen de vérifier si vous avez triché, alors ça ne repose que sur vous, hein.

Commençons ! Tout d'abord, ouvrez votre dossier de musique. Oui, vous savez, celui sur lequel vous passez la majorité de votre temps à chercher une musique pour accompagner une histoire. Voilàààà. Vous êtes dedans ? Parfait. J'espère pour vous que vous avez Windows, ça va nous faciliter les choses.

Donc, maintenant, prenez votre feuille et écrivez un nombre entre 1 et 72. C'est fait ? Puis choisissez entre _droite _et _gauche. _

Ensuite, allez dans votre dossier et cliquez sur _Lire Tout. _Dès que la première chanson démarre, cliquez autant de fois que le nombre choisi sur la flèche de droite ou de gauche suivant votre décision précédente. La musique sur laquelle vous tomberez sera le thème inspirateur de votre OS.

Bon. On est ici pour de l'amour, on est bien d'accord. Après tout, on écrit des fanfictions oui ou bien ? Alors il vous faut un couple. Ça c'est la partie marrante de l'histoire. Parce que je n'imagine même pas si vous tombez sur votre NOTP. Je vous aime, dans ce cas. Et vous autorise avec ravissement à tricher et refaire l'essai.

Bon. Reprenez votre feuille et choisissez deux lettres entre C et U. Terminé ? Cooool. Maintenant, reportez-vous à la liste ci-dessous. Les deux lettres correspondent à votre couple. Quel que soit le résultat, soyez fort. J'ai foi en vous.

C : Charlie

D : Dean

E : Ezekiel

F : Bela

G : Gabriel

H : Balthazar

I : Anna

J : Jody

K : Kevin

L : Lucifer

M : Meg

N : Castiel

O : Becky

P : Samandriel

Q : Adam

R : Raphael

S : Sam

T : Jo

U : Naomi

Vous avez votre couple ? Ça va vous tenez le coup, j'espère. Parce que c'est pas terminé, hein !

Maintenant on va passer aux deux mots que vous devrez caser dans votre histoire, sinon c'est pas drôle. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors reprenez votre feuille et choisissez deux nombres entre 1 et 20. Puis reportez-vous à la liste ci-dessous (si c'est un verbe, vous pouvez bien évidemment le conjuger et vous pouvez accorder les adjectifs, hein).

1 : Indélébile

2 : Deuxième

3 : Tangible

4 : Calice

5 : Scinder

6 : Scie-sauteuse

7 : Serre

8 : Huissier

9 : Neuroblaste

10 : Dithyrambique

11 : Oncologue

12 : Douceur

13 : Tétraèdre

14 : Cantonade

15 : Quintal

16 : Sémaphore

17 : Douve

18 : Kyrielle

19 : Métaphoriquement

20 : Abhorrer

Parfait ! Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Maintenant, déterminons où l'action de votre histoire se déroulera. Parce que les chambres et autres cinémas c'est bien beau, mais on connaît déjà, merci beaucoup.

Vous avez comprit le principe maintenant ? Choisissez un nombre entre 1 et 15.

1 : Maison des Winchester au Kansas

2 : Bunker

3 : Motel

4 : Impala

5 : Paradis

6 : Purgatoire

7 : Péniche de Garth

8 : Maison de Lisa

9 : Piscine

10 : Stade

11 : Nid de vampires

12 : Enfer

13 : Chez Bobby

14 : Sur le Titanic

15 : À Vladivostok

Allez courage, on est presque à la fin ! Maintenant, vous allez trouver la péripétie qui mènera vos personnages (que nous appellerons A et B pour plus de commodité) en couple. Encore une fois, on va essayer d'éviter les clichés. Cependant, je ne garantie plus la cohérence de votre histoire et décline toute responsabilité en cas de perte ou de vol de votre santé mentale. Choisissez un nombre entre 1 et 10.

1 : Un ange s'écrase (littéralement, s'entend) dans le coin

2 : Le Président des USA est assassiné à la Kennedy

3 : A devient un mutant comme dans X-Men

4 : B découvre que A veut se teindre les cheveux et pique une crise

5 : On apprend que Chuck a toujours en fait été Dieu

6 : B décide de recommencer l'Apocalypse parce qu'il s'ennuie.

7 : A chante du Manu Chao parce qu'il a reçu un sort d'une sorcière

8 : Le cours de la bourse s'écroule et A se retrouve soudainement riche à cause d'actions qui ne sont même pas à lui

9 : Le journal diffuse la photo des frères Winchester en première page avec une prime énorme pour des infos.

10 : A et B sont coincés ensemble dans une chambre froide.

Oui, le dernier est tout pourri. Mais ça implique plein de fluff et d'amour alors chut. Et maintenant on s'attaque à la dernière partie ! Vous allez vous voir une forme de titre imposer (j'ai l'impression que ma phrase ne veut rien dire...) et l'inventer à partir des éléments précédents et de votre chanson. Choisissez un nombre entre 1 et 5.

1 : Déterminant + Nom + Complément (tout au féminin)

2 : Déterminant + Injure + Adjectif + Nom (tout au pluriel)

3 : Adjectif + Nom + Complément (en au moins dix-neuf lettres)

4 : Déterminant + Nom + Complément (avec la lettre « s » dans chaque mot)

5 : Déterminant + Nom + Complément (tout en hollandais)

Voilà ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez et nous ferez une super histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire par review si vous en publiez une, je viendrais la lire avec joie.


End file.
